


Eager to Learn

by Anon_Omis



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_Omis/pseuds/Anon_Omis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut, but also part of a prompt fill where Cullen and the Inquisitor keep getting interrupted when they try to get busy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eager to Learn

Nika paced back and forth across Cullen’s room, fingers twisted together in anxiousness. She startled when the door to his office opened and she quickly ran to the edge of his upper level loft. “Cullen.” Her voice was soft, shy almost. “Do you have a moment?”

“Inqui- Nika, for you, always.” Cullen set his reports on the desk before making his way up the ladder. Once he was on the loft he smiled the half-smile that he reserved just for her. His gloved hand cupped her neck and jaw as he leaned in, his lips ghosting over hers.  “What can I do for you?”

Nika bit her lower lip as she started into his eyes, unsure of how to voice her request. Their relationship was still in the newer stages; heated kisses behind closed doors, the occasional groping and petting, but they had not been intimate yet.

Nika herself had taken lovers before, but as the daughter of a Bann and sworn to the Chantry it was frowned upon for her to do so, so her trysts had always been quick affairs that didn’t afford her an opportunity to truly explore her lovers fully.

But Maker be damned, she wanted to know Cullen, if only a little better. Her lip slid out from between her teeth as she stepped forward, one hand cupping the back of his neck as her fingers fisted in his hair. Nika pushed to her toes as she pressed her lips to his, tongue sliding across his lower lip as she pushed him back.

Cullen took the hint and stepped backwards at her insistence, his lips parting to allow her to deepen the kiss as his other hand wrapped around her body to pull her close. Tongues battled for dominance as the two inched backwards towards his bed. Cullen broke the kiss when his legs bumped against his mattress, brow furrowed as his thumb brushed along her swollen lips. “Nika?”

She looked into his eyes, now a molten amber as he stared at her. Her chest was rising and falling with each breath, her need to feel him, _taste him_ , overwhelming. “I want to see you, Cullen, I want to… I want to _please you_.” Her hand reached down and brushed against his growing erection through the leathers. “May I?”

Cullen hissed when she brushed against him, he crushed his lips to her own once more before nodding.

Nika wasted no time and quickly dropped to her knees, both hands coming up to his belt. It was fortunate that she was a warrior as well and quite familiar with the buckles and latches their armor had. The belt was quickly dispatched and dropped to the ground as her fingers began to pull on the laces of his breeches. His pants and smalls were pulled down to his knees and she licked her lips as she looked at him.

Nika took him into her hand, noting that he wasn’t full aroused yet. She looked up and meet his gaze as she gave him a firm stroke, fingers squeezing gently when she reached the head, her thumb brushing against the tip. His lips parted in a sigh, his tongue running along his lower lip as he watched her.

Nika continued to stroke him with varying degrees of firmness as she kissed along the inside of his thigh, running her tongue along the flesh and blowing gently, repeating the action when he groaned. Once he was hard she pulled back and bit her lip again, fascinated as she looked back up to him. The skin was so smooth, yet warm and firm at the same time. Staring up at him she leaned forward and licked a bead of precome from the head, pleased when he shuddered.

She felt emboldened by his response and still looking up she took the head of his cock into her mouth, one hand gripping his shaft as the other wrapped around to squeeze his ass. Eyes closed as one of his hands rested on her head, his fingers sliding softly through her hair, brushing lightly against her scalp. She worked to adjust to the new sensation, her tongue swirling around him before she pulled back, only to go down again, further and further each time, her hand mimicking the action.

The sounds coming from Cullen was music to her ears, and confirmation that he liked what she was doing. Nika’s nerves had completely vanished, replaced with eager enthusiasm. When she reached the point where he hit the back of her throat Nika hummed in appreciation as she pulled away. She opened her eyes again as she licked her lips, grinning as his whispered _Makers Breathe…_

She licked him from base to head, making a special note of his sharp intake of breath when she touched the skin where the head and shaft met. She flicked her tongue against the same spot before kissing the sensitive area, pleased to feel his legs beginning to shake. His fingers were slowing through her hair, hand resting on the back of her head though he didn’t pull her in.

“Does that feel good?” She asked before licking him again, top to bottom and back up. The hand that had been playing along his ass came around and she scratched her nails down his thigh, pleased to see the skin turn pink in their wake.

“Maker, _yes.”_ He sighed, eyes rolling back as his hips instinctively rolled towards her.

Nika took him into her mouth once more, as far as she could before very lightly grazing her teeth against him on the way back, with another positive response. Her hands were everywhere, under his tunic and playing along the hard muscles of his stomach, gripping his hips as she dug her nails into the flesh, she squeezed his ass, his thighs.

“ _Yes, yes, don’t stop…_ ” She suspected he was getting close and went back to the task in earnest, her head bobbing back and forth along his length, his hips rolling in gentle thrusts to meet her. His fingers were tightening in her hair, his breathing ragged. She lightly brushed her fingers against his balls, noting how tight they were as she lightly fondled them.

“Nika, Nika, I’m…” Cullen groaned, his movements becoming sporadic as she continued to take him fully, lips sinking in as she pulled away. When Cullen came his hips jerked forward and Nika swallowed, smiling as she pulled back, releasing him from her mouth with a _pop_. She licked the head once more before she raised her arm, wiping saliva away from her mouth with her sleeve. She was quite pleased with the experience.

Cullen grabbed her beneath the arms and pulled her up, claiming her mouth and tasting himself. She moaned into the kiss when his hand slid down and began to rub her through her leathers, her body on fire. Cullen broke the kiss with a smirk and lifted her only to toss her back on the bed, watching as she bounced on the mattress.

Cullen grabbed her legs and pulled her down the bed as he dropped to his knees, fingers reaching for the laces on her leggings. “One kind gestures deserves another…” His voice was full of promise, before-

“ANDRASTE’S FLAMING TITS!”

He cursed as the door to his office opened, and Nika quickly jumped out of the bed. For one, Cullen wasn’t in a state of dress to be seen, but also because she wanted to keep the identity of whatever poor soul had just entered the office from his knowledge.

Nika ducked her head and slipped past Cullen, climbing down the ladder. She nearly laughed when she saw the messenger who stood frozen in the doorway, it was Jim, the Inquisition agent who had also interrupted just before Cullen had kissed her for the first time on the battlements.

She didn’t say anything as she took the missives from him, instead she shook her head and motioned for him to leave, a smirk playing at her lips.

The agent smiled gratefully and made a quick retreat from the room.

Nika closed the door just as Cullen as was coming down the ladder, fully dressed once more. He glared at the door before rubbing the back of his neck. “Next time, remind me to lock the door.”

Nika grinned as she handed him the missives. “I’ll be sure to bolt it myself.”


End file.
